Deadly Sight
by Artemes
Summary: Clary and Jace both have unusually high amounts of Angel Blood. So does their daughter. Emma has an incredible, dangerous power. A power that kills her every day, literally. A power that Angels and Demons would kill to get their hands on.
1. Chapter 1

FanFic

My parents don't know what I am. They don't know why i stare of into space all the time, why i detest horror movies, why i constantly look as if i've been drained of blood. They can never know why i'm different.

I look up at from the fake wood of the dinner booth, watching the oblivious customers flow in and out of the door. I look back down and focus on my coffee instead.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, babysitting Tabitha." I look back up and focus on my best friend, Ally. "My god that kid cannot shut up! All i heard was, _Ally, get my boo bear _and_ Ally, wash my feet. _I mean, do i look like fricken Jesus Christ to you? No, bitch, you can wash your _own _damn feet."

"Al she's four." Amusement creeps into my voice, the most emotion I've shown in days. She flips her black her.  
"_So?_ This kid needs to learn how to wash feet! I learnt when I was two. Two! Where's Dave?" I laugh at how easily she's distracted. My other best friend, Dave slips into the booth.

"What's all this about feet?" We're at out favorite restaurant, Taki's.  
"Tabitha." I reply helpfully, sipping my coffee. Dave rolls his dark eyes and stares at Ally.  
"What did you do now?" Ally looks outraged.  
"What do you mean what did i do! It's not my fault she thinks she's fricken Cinderella! I mean, do I look like a field mouse to you! And what kind of name is Tabitha? Every time i look at her i think of that bitch from scary movie 3 with the chainsaw! And not to mention she's not even related to me seeing as-"

"Guys-" i try to cut in.

"she was adopted! Why do i have to put up with her!" Dave snorts and looks disgusted.  
"One, if you're creeped out about her name take it up with Alec and Magnus-

"Guys-"

"Two, you're just pissed because ever since she came along you are no longer the golden child."

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" They both turn to stare at me, opened mouthed, as does the rest of the dinner. I'm not known for outbursts. I shrink slightly into my booth but still retain my pissy air.  
"Has it completely slipped your mind that Halloween is in two days?" Ally snorts and motions for a waitress.  
"Em you need to chill, It'll be fine. We can all crash at mine. My parents will be away so there's no one to see. I'm not worried."

"Of course you're not worried! You're not the one that has to die fifty thousand times. Sure, it will totally be just _fine." _Do I sound slightly hysterical? Yes. Do i care? No. Dave reaches out a tanned hand and lays it on mine sympathetically, flicking dark hair out of his eyes.  
"I promise Em, It'll be okay. We'll both be there to help you through it," he pulls back as the waitress comes over to take their orders, he grins, "and clean up the blood."

"Thanks guys, i feel sooo much better now." They both just smile.

I slam the door of my apartment and drop my keys into the bowl.

"Mum I'm home." I call out, walking down the narrow hallway into the living room. My parents are snuggling on the white couch in front of the flat screen.  
"My eyes!" I cry dramatically as my dad chuckles. He raises his golden eyes from the t.v to look at me. Gold, freaky right?  
"How was lunch? Meet any boys i need to dismember? And why do you call out mum not dad?" he asks, faking an air of hurt. My dad thinks he's this really cool hot-shot. Heaven forbid anyone tell him other wise.

"Because you're boring Jace." My mum buts in.  
"That's not what you were saying last-"  
"EW! Gross. Keep it to yourself." My dad smirks. "It was great and no," I call back over my shoulder walking down the hall to my room, my hands still clapped over my ears.  
"Oh, Emma? The Carstairs family are going to take over the institute. We're all going down there in a few days to welcome them." My mum calls.

"Great." I call, slamming the door shut door shut behind me. I cross to my black vanity covered in unopened makeup and lotion packs, a la Ally. I peer at the girl in the mirror. Dark hair that looks slightly red in sunlight curls uncontrollably in a frizz ball out from my face. Black eyes stare back at me from deathly pale skin. And i can't help but wonder how much the girl will change on Halloween. If she'll still be alive.

**A/N This is my first fic so please let me know if it's worth continuing. Don't mind if you totally bag it/me, as long as i know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own, blahdy blahdy blah.**

Halloween. A day when little kids dress up in costume, and get candy for no particular reason. A day when dentists around the world rub their hands in glee and get ready for the coming wave of patients. When Shadow Hunters around the world suit up to kick some demon butt. Or-if you're me- a day that brings endless pain. When the portal of this dimension and the next is at its thinest. A day where it takes me two hours to get out of bed.

I grumble as I role out of bed, but am instantly on the look out for any tell tale silvery glows. So far so good. But you never know, especially with today. I creep out into the hall, as if being silent helps me to avoid them, as if they aren't naturally drawn to me. I wish.

I creep up to the living room door, clutching the solid hunk of aquamarine that hangs around my neck. It usually glows when they're around, but for now, it's just a pale blue. I sigh and straighten up, hand going to the handle to open-

"We have to tell her." I freeze. It's my mum talking in a hushed tone.

"You know we can't. She'll freak out. I thought we agreed she would be raised as if she wasn't any different. . .about the blood." I lean closer to try and catch my dads voice. Are they talking about me? I hear my mum sigh.

"I know. But i don't want this to turn out like it did with Jocelyn and me. I don't want her to hate us. And haven't you noticed how quiet she's been the past week? What if she suspects, or heard something somewhere?" I frown and lean away. What aren't they telling me? I go to lean back in, until i realize my parents conversation isn't the only thing i can hear.

"_Skin against skin, blood and bone."_

I freeze, the haunting voice of a woman flowing down the corridor.

"_You're all by yourself but your're not alone."_

I hear the rustle of skirts behind me, hot breath fluttering against my neck. It has started.

"_You wanted in and now you're hear. Driven by hate, consumed by fear."_

Out of my peripherals, I see a shimmering silver. My breath quickens. Please God not now. Not with my parents on the other side of the door.

Suddenly i fall forward. My training kicks in and i roll, lessening the impact. I look up. My dad blinks down at me.

"Emma? Are you okay?" I blink, my breath still in gasps, and stare at the doorway. She's gone.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine." But my eyes don't leave the door.

"No. Fricken. Way." Ally swivels in her swivel chair and stares at me, blue eyes wide in disbelief. We're in her bedroom; every article of furniture is black with black walls. Random gold paint flecks the walls. Like some one has thrown a bucket of paint at them. Make up litters her sparkly vanity. She gets it from her mum.

"In front of your parents? Like, they could see?" I bounce uncomfortably on her bed and snort.

"Of course they couldn't _see_. Besides nothing happened, she was just there."

"She?"

"Who knows who it was." I play with the hem of my worn t-shirt.

"Have you had any other scares?" I frown at my sneakers.

"Yeah, but they're just hovering, or reaching out to touch me. No deaths." Yet. The door cracks open and i jump, but it's just Aunt Isobelle, Ally's mum. Of course, why bother to open a door when you can just float through a wall.

The only thing that's different about Aunt Isobelle and Ally is their eye colour. That's it. They even dress the same, and act the same. It's scary. Sometimes I see Uncle Simon looking at them in confusion, like how-the-hell-did-i-get-her-and-why-did-i-make-a-carbon-copy-of-her-and-unleash-them-into-the-world. Sometimes I agree with him.

"Hey kids, we're off to hunting with the other 'rents. You sure you don't want to come?"

I shake my head and murmur a quiet 'no thank you'.

"No mum, and seriously? 'Rents? Stop trying to be cool." Aunt Isobelle huffs and slams the door. Oh they are definitely alike.

"Come on." Ally grabs my hand and drags me out into the living room. She crosses to the adjoining kitchen and pulls open the fridge door.

"You want something to eat?" She asks, her head buried in the fridge.

"Depends, are you making it?" She nods affirmative. "Then no." She straightens, eyes narrowed, giving me what Uncle Simon calls The Isobelle Death Stare. I must admit it is quite impressive. Suddenly her eyes widen and she stares at my throat. The necklace is glowing.

"Not on the figgen rug!" But I'm not listening. I'm staring at the wall opposite the T.V. It's covered in family photos. Photos of a gap toothed Ally, pigtails and all, of us and Dave at the park. Of all the parents when they were younger, standing together and grinning. And I'm staring at the man in front of the photos. His wizened body is hunched over, a long black cloak flapping out at his ankles. His skin; charred and peeling from the bones. Whisps of grey hair fly out from is head in a breeze that only he can feel. He grins at me, showing black, decaying teeth. All around him is a shimmering silver light.

I feel myself get sucked into the black whole that are his eyes; transported to another place, another ending of a life. I'm lying in bed. Outside of the tiny shack, the wind howls and thunder cracks, lightening lighting up the sky. I hear a snap and see lightening hit a tree, setting the trunk on fire. The tree teeters dangerously, then falls in the direction of the shack. It crashes through the wall and pins my legs. Agony shoots up through my torso and I let out a shriek. The destroyed wood of my home rains down on me and a splinter pierces my chest. Warm blood trickles down my chest, and as i scream, I can feel the wood scraping against my ribs. An uncomfortable heat is licking at my legs; turning into a full blown flame. The fire has passed from the tree to me. The flames crawl up my body. I scream and scream, but I can't escape the pain, the agony. There is no way out. The rain beats down on my head and i have just enough time to wonder how i could be on fire if it's raining. But the thought swiftly passes from my head as the fire spreads to my head. The pain. _The pain_. I can smell the burning of my flesh as it pulls away from the bones. I gag and choke. But then the feeling isn't so bad. There is no feeling at all. Black flutters at the corner of my vision and i want so badly to give in. I can't take this. Mercifully, the black gets closer together, my vision fading, thoughts flitting out of my mind. I let them. I let go. The pain is lessening as i forget who I am. I forget why i should fight the black, so i don't. I can hear a girl screaming in my ear, telling me to get up, but the noise is fading, so i ignore it. I give in.


End file.
